Games (one shot)
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: um the gang is all here with officer jenny and nurse joy they decide to play a game but what happens when team rocket joins in? enjoy and remeber i suck at summarys


"Hey officer jenny nurse joy would you like to play some games with us" Ash asks them as they pass by. "Sure" they call out Ash looks at Brock to see that he isn't even looking at them. Ash shrugs and they sit in a semicircle "Lets start with what would you rather" Misty suggests they all nod and point to misty to start.

Unknown to them team rocket was listening in to them with a truth monitor. "Ok then this is for Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy What would you rather a) become what the other is or b) go on a journey as a pokemon trainer" officer jenny speaks first. "I would want to be a pokemon trainer" after her Nurse Joy says "I would like to be a police officer"

Nurse joy says "this is for Misty Ash and Brock would you rather a be psychic and be considered a freak or would you want to be the worlds worst pokemon trainer" Ash speaks up first "I would want to be a psychic" misty and Brock both say that they would want to be "psychic as well" Brock was the last to speak so he went next and directed it towards all of the girls "would you rather date me or ash" Misty spoke first and her statement surprised everyone but Ash

"I would rather date Brock" she said nurse joy said" I would pick Ash" then officer jenny said "I would pick ash" near the window Jessie whispered that she would pick Ash to. Officer jenny thought for a moment before asking "would you rather be alone forever or join team rocket" instantly Misty's voice spoke up and it had a lot of venom in it. "I would never join team rocket I would pick be alone forever" Brock also said that he would rather be alone. Ash then said "I would want to be alone to"

Team rockets lie detector beeped Meowth looked surprised and said "Does dat mean dat da twerp would rather join us then be alone" "I guess I does" james said suddenly Jessie spoke up "Lets join them in their game night" they nod thinking that it would be fun.

Ash was surprised to see spoke fill the room when it cleared they saw team rocket standing their Ash waited for their motto but it never came so he asked "What are you doing here?" Jessie simply says "we want to join ur game" "fine by me" Jenny joy and Ash all say at the same time. "lets switch the game to truth or dare" officer jenny says. Everyone aggres and so officer jenny starts the game.

"Misty truth or dare" jenny asks "Truth" "do you like Ash" "No"

"Brock tuth or dare" "dare" he says "I dare you to yell out I'm a weirdo" "fine" he growls at her before yelling "I'M A WEIRDO"

"James truth or dare" james says truth fearing what dare might be "Who do you love the most out of the people in this circle" james blushes and say's "nurse joy"

"Jenny truth or dare" "Dare" "I dare you to slap brock" james says and jenny replies "no problem doing that" before walking up to Brock and slaps him hard.

"Ash Truth or dare" "Truth" "Who is your crush" Ash's eyes widen and he says "Misty" the lie detector goes off and Meowth says "Don't lie twerp" everyone else is shocked that team rocket has a lie detector and that their using it to play fair "fine" he says before whispering so quitly that no one except Meowth heard him "No way twerp" Meowth says in shock. "Speak up" misty says hitting him with her mallet "I like jessie" he finally says barley loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Meowth truth or dare" "Dare" "I dare you to not speak unless it's your turn the rest of the night or if your translating" "fine" Meowth says.

"Jessie truth or dare" "Dare" "I dare you do kiss da Twerp" she walks over to where Ash is sitting and whispers in his ear so only he can he it "I like you to" before she kisses him. Jessie goes back to her spot.

"Joy truth or dare" "truth" "why do all of you look the same" "were all clones" joy replies shocking everyone.

"Pikachu truth or dare" "Pika" Pikachu says Meowth translates "truth" "why do you not like being in your poke ball" "Pika pik chu ka pika" "Because it's cramp and uncomfortable"

Ash lets out a big yawn and say's "I'm heading off to bed" which causes everyone to head off their separate ways.

**ok then im done with this**


End file.
